Malaikat Penolong
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special for TsukiHoshi Yuina for her super belated birthday. Ah, mudah-mudahan Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk menolongnya. Ya, malaikat penolongnya seorang. Warning: AR, OOC, klise.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Lama tidak jumpa, NHLs! Fic ini dibuat sudah agak lama, sejak awal menjejaki semester baru. Tapi baru bisa p_ublish _sekarang. *_wink*_**

_**I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR  
Warning: OOC, typos, alur lambat, cliché, etc. **

**.**

**_Have a nice read!_ ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Naruto sering sekali mendapat pertolongan untuk berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari hal sepele, hingga yang membekaskan kesan mendalam dan tak terlupakan. Terkadang, ada saja sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukannya, dan seseorang—siapa pun itu—akan datang untuk menolongnya. Ah, mungkin keberuntungan senang menyertainya.

Tak selamanya Naruto beruntung. Atau begitulah pendapat pemuda bermata lazuardi itu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia tak henti merutuki apa saja sembari menekuni seberkas dokumen, yang merupakan pemberian Sakura. Ini baru namanya sial.

Tadi sore, tepat setelah tim tujuh usai melaksanakan misi, Sakura datang untuk meminta pertolongannya. Berhubung guru mereka—Kakashi—menghilang, Sakura memintanya untuk menyusun laporan tentang misi yang telah mereka kerjakan. Awalnya Naruto ingin menolak. Tentu saja, sejak kapan Sakura memberikan kepercayaan untuk sebuah hal sederhana yang tak begitu dikuasainya?

Tercetus begitu saja—Sakura mengemukakan alasannya. Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya untuk jalan bersama di malam Minggu sementara mereka harus segera menuntaskan laporan tersebut. Ini jelas-jelas merupakan ajakan kencan—menurut Sakura. Mendapati betapa antusias dan semangat temannya yang satu itu, Naruto tak kuasa menolak.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Sejak tadi berkutat dengan dokumen, Naruto sama sekali belum menyelesaikannya. Banyak yang tidak ia mengerti.

Lingkaran hitam terpoles di tepi matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap selebar-lebarnya. Kepalanya terasa berat menyebabkannya pusing. Badan pegal-pegal. Untuk kesekiankalinya ia masih berusaha mengusir rasa letih pasca menjalankan misi. Tapi, semakin lama ia semakin tak fokus.

Putus asa dengan dokumen laporan misi, Naruto merebahkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya di meja. Kelopak matanya kian turun inchi demi inchi. Pikirannya melayang-layang serasa di awang-awang. Ah, mudah-mudahan Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk menolongnya.

Ya, seorang _malaikat penolongnya…_

Dan Naruto sukses jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A little gift for HoshiTsuki Yuina,**

**.**

**Malaikat Penolong**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sudah beberapa kali ia membunyikan bel, mengetuk pintu yang tak tertutup rapat, bahkan mengucapkan salam pada pemilik apartemen gelap gulita yang dikunjunginya. Tak sedikit pun respon didapatkannya.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto Uzumaki? Apa pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang tak berada di dalam rumah? Lalu kenapa pintu apartemen tak terkunci bahkan terbuka? Kenapa apartemen ini begitu gelap?

Mungkinkah ada pencuri atau seseorang yang berniat jahat menyelinap masuk dan melumpuhkan Naruto? Tidak mungkin, yang dia khawatirkan adalah seorang Naruto Uzumaki—ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha.

Sebuah bisikan dari benaknya memerintahkan untuk memakai _byakugan_. Tapi hatinya diliputi ragu. Entah kenapa, ia terasa seperti mata-mata yang ingin melakukan tindak kejahatan. Serasa mengintip privasi orang lain.

Sedikit dihantui perasaan was-was bercampur ragu, ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Dalam gelap meraba-raba, setelah menemukan saklar lampu yang kemudian ditekannya, ia terkejut bukan main mendapati kondisi apartemen yang begitu berantakan.

Dia ingat, Naruto baru saja pulang mengerjakan misi. Pasti kelelahan dan belum sempat membereskan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Terus ia melangkah, hingga terhenti di dekat meja.

Sinar matanya melembut tatkala menemukan pemuda itu terlelap. Ia mendekat, meletakkan sebuah surat yang dititipkan Godaime Hokage di atas meja. Lalu disadarinya, berlembar-lembar kertas berserakan tertimpa pemuda itu. Beberapa yang saling tumpang-tindih bahkan basah terkena air liur pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut, hingga melunturkan tinta hitam dari kertas-kertas itu.

Berdasarkan pengamatan sekilas mata saja, dengan mudah ia menarik simpulan bahwa Naruto sedang mengerjakan laporan misi.

"Naruto-_kun_… Naruto-_kun_… bangunlah! Kau bi-bisa pegal-pegal tidur di me-meja seperti i-ini." Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu, memanggil dengan suara halus sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya.

Secuil usaha yang dilakukannya untuk membangunkan Naruto. Namun Naruto justru mendengkur lebih kencang.

Maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyelamatkan kertas-kertas setengah basah itu. Bermula dengan menggeser perlahan kepala berhiaskan rambut pirang yang mencuat kemana-mana. Nihil hasilnya.

_Menarik kertas? Bagaimana seandainya kertas-kertas berisikan data-data penting itu robek? _

Setelah lama berkutat dalam pikiran mencari jalan keluar, dengan sehela napas panjang, serta sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya pada sisi kepala Naruto yang bertumpu pada meja beralaskan kertas-kertas laporan misi, mengangkatnya sedikit dan perlahan-lahan—khawatir membangunkan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi membantu untuk menarik bebas kertas-kertas tersebut. Berhasil. Kertas-kertas sudah digeser ke tempat yang memiliki celah kosong dan tak kotor—sukses diamankan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergerak tak nyaman, membuat kepalanya sendiri membentur meja. Tapi tak sedikit pun nyenyak tidurnya terpengaruh karena benturan itu.

"Ouch." Pekikkan pelan lolos dari pita suaranya. Dia terkejut karena rambutnya yang menyangkut di resleting setelan berwarna hitam-oranye Naruto menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan, nyaris terjungkal dan menimpa pemuda itu. Untung saja tangannya bertumpu di bahu Naruto.

Menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat wajah tampan Naruto yang polos seperti anak kecil saat sedang tertidur, menyebabkan hemoglobin bergumul di pipinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan suara jam yang berdetak.

Buru-buru ia menarik dirinya, tapi helai rambutnya yang terjepit di resleting berwarna abu-abu itu menggagalkan usahanya untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Sekali lagi pekik pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Refleks kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

Suara jangkrik mengisi kesunyian.

Digigitnya bibir bagian bawah. _Kami-sama_, sungguh ia benar-benar memalukan. Naruto yang tertidur saja mampu membuatnya terpesona dan bertindak konyol.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan tangan bergetar hebat ia berupaya menarik rambutnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada resleting dan rambut, tidak pada wajah inosen yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ditariknya kuat-kuat hingga berhasil terlepas.

Usai sudah perjuangan kecil tersebut, dia menghempaskan diri pada satu kursi lain di dekat Naruto yang dibuai mimpi. Mengatur napasnya—yang entah mengapa—tersengal-sengal.

Tidak baik berada di rumah seseorang malam hari—terlebih pemilik rumah tersebut adalah laki-laki—berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia berpamitan dengan suara teramat pelan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar, namun suara riang Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pamaaan… tambah ramennya satu lagi! Sleeerp… nyam, nyam… enaknya…" igau Naruto, yang tanpa sadar menyeka air liurnya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Naruto. Memiringkan kepala, ia mengawasi sejenak Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dalam tidurnya. ;_Mungkin dia belum makan sejak pulang,' _ batinnya.

Dia tertegun memandangi Naruto. _Senyum itu_… senyum yang menyelamatkannya. Senyum yang turut menularkan seuntai senyum padanya.

Ah, pulang ke rumah bisa ditunda sejenak. Toh, keluarganya sedang bepergian ke luar desa—tak ada yang menanti kepulangannya.

Kembali ia mendudukkan diri di kursi lain yang kosong. Ia meraih tumpukan kertas baru, dan mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang basah karena air liur Naruto. Ia tahu dokumen ini harus selesai besok pagi, dan selekas mungkin diserahkan pada _Godaime_ Hokage. Karena itulah kini ia duduk, dan menyalinkan semaksimal mungkin dokumen tersebut pada kertas-kertas baru yang bersih.

Sesekali terdengar linduran Naruto, membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk menatap pemuda itu. Setiap kali memandang Naruto, selalu saja matanya berbinar dengan seulas senyum yang sedemikian lembut.

Usai menunaikan tugas yang seharusnya diselesaikan Naruto, ia tak bergegas pergi dari apartemen sederhana ini. Tidak.

Ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya, hitung-hitung untuk balas budi pada Naruto Uzumaki, yang selalu menjadi _malaikat penolongnya_.

.

#~**~#

.

Suara riuh-rendah aktifitas yang memulai pagi merasuki ruang pendengarannya. Rasa pegal-linu dan tak nyaman menyebabkannya terbangun. Menguap lebar seraya mengusap-usap sebulir airmata yang menggantung di sudut matanya dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, baru disadarinya, ia tidak berada di apartemennya.

Eh, tunggu. Ini memang apartemennya. Hanya saja tidak seperti ketika Naruto tinggal tidur kemarin. Terbelalak sepasang mata biru yang sedikit dinodai kantuk. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Astaga… rasanya ia tidak ingat sudah membereskan dan membersihkan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Apa kemarin malam ia bangun sendiri dalam tidurnya kemudian melakukan kerja bakti?

Tak hanya apartemennya mendadak jadi begitu mulus, bersih, dan wangi. Di mejanya telah terhidang beberapa sajian makanan—yang rasanya tak pernah dan tak mungkin dimasaknya—pula tampak mengundang selera.

Masih melongo tak percaya, kini ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Seluruh barangnya tertata rapi. Pakaian-pakaian kotor ditumpuk di sebuah ember besar di sudut ruangan. Tak ada bekas cup ramen atau tumpahan kuah ramen instan. Gentong sampahnya bersih dan kini dilapisi kantung plastik. Cucian peralatan makan yang kotor telah bersih dan tertata rapi di tempatnya. Tempat tidurnya, guling, bantal, serta selimut, sudah diganti dengan seprai dan sarung yang masih putih bersih.

Lekas ia mendekati ranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tidur di kasur yang saat ini terlihat begitu nyaman untuk ditiduri? Bertumpu pada tepian ranjang, disibakkannya gorden, hingga cahaya hangat mentari pagi seketika menembus jendela berkaca bening.

Telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan kaca. Lalu di sisi luar kaca yang satunya. Naruto berdecak kagum. Benar-benar bersih dan licin—tak ada debu sedikit pun. Sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat pantulan refleksi dirinya yang begitu jernih di kaca jendela.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara sejuk pagi hari. Enaknya, pagi seperti ini setelah sarapan, segera ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi selanjutnya—

"Astagaaa!" Naruto menepuk keningnya. Musnah sudah keceriaannya yang baru terbit, berganti dengan kepanikkan yang mendadak melandanya.

Untung saja lekas teringat tentang tugas yang dititipkan Sakura.

Terburu-buru, Naruto menghampiri meja makannya, ada beberapa tumpuk kertas yang tertata rapi. Naruto mengambil setumpuk yang paling mudah dijangkaunya, buru-buru menelitinya dengan seksama.

Dilanda keterkejutan, Naruto meratap ketika membalik kertas satu demi satu. Ukh… kertas-kertas tersebut yang sudah susah payah dikerjakannya… basah oleh entah-air-apa. Bisa saja terkena kuah ramen atau mungkin air liurnya.

Pemuda dengan setelan baju oranye hitam itu menarik kursi untuk tempatnya duduk. Diremas-remasnya lembaran-lembaran kertas dalam genggaman, melampiaskan perasaan kesal dan frustasi.

Sekelebat adegan penyiksaan dari teman-teman setim tujuh terbayang sempurna di pelupuk matanya. Belum lagi ia masih harus berhadapan dengan _Godaime_ Hokage. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Alasan tepat apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk berkelit nanti?

Ketika hendak bertopang dagu, tak sengaja siku lengan kanannya menyenggol tumpukan kertas lain. Berkas-berkas itu nyaris saja jatuh berhamburan andaikata ia tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Tch. Merepotkan saja…" gerutu Naruto, tanpa minat ia membaca asal dokumen yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sepoi angin pagi menyelinap lewat jendela yang terbuka. Mengantarkan kesegaran dan kesejukan pagi yang patut dinikmati. Semula, kicau burung masih mengiringi ritme aktifitas pagi yang biasanya teratur, hingga—  
_  
"KAMI-SAMA… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" _

—jeritan histeris yang dialiri rasa syukur itu menghancurkan harmoni kedamaian di pagi hari. Menuai gerutuan dan makian dari penduduk sekitar yang berada dalam jangkauan frekuensi kencang teriakan nista tersebut.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pelaku pemicu kegaduhan tersebut yang sekarang sedang menangis bahagia memeluk berlembar-lembar kertas.

Oke. Sekarang, Naruto tahu dengan pasti bahwa nyawanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada urusan dengan amukan Godaime Hokage atau siksaan dari teman-temannya.

_Tuhan sungguh Maha Pemurah_, pikir Naruto penuh rasa syukur. Mungkin karena dia adalah seseorang yang baik hati, rajin menolong, dan gemar menabung—maka dari itulah Tuhan begitu bermurah hati untuk menolongnya.

Kini Naruto bersenandung riang, dikumpulkannya dokumen yang sudah tercatat rapi dalam sebuah map berwarna hitam. Diamankannya dengan diletakkan di atas kasur. Setelah itu, ia menatap hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Ah, benar-benar berkah yang sungguh luar biasa.

Sebelum sarapan, Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Namun, karena suasana hatinya sedang teramat riang, Naruto hendak mandi sekalian.

Naruto melepas _hitai-ate_ yang melilit menutupi keningnya, nyengir lebar ketika mendapati refleksinya di cermin dengan rambut pirang yang mencuat kemana-mana. Lalu tangan berkulit tan itu merambat mencari resleting di pangkal leher, ketika tangannya menemukan benda yang dimaksud, ditariknya resleting itu…

Namun gagal. Resletingnya macet, seperti tersangkut sesuatu—ada yang mengganjal. Menyebabkan resleting itu tak mau bergerak. Menguji emosi Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

Naruto mematut diri pada cermin, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu penyebab resletingnya tak bisa ditarik membuka. Mata birunya menelusuri wajahnya sendiri, sampai terhenti pada resleting bermasalah tersebut. Benar saja, ada sesuatu yang menjadi kendala bagi resleting itu untuk bekerja dengan benar sebagaimana fungsinya.

Dilarikannya jari-jemari pada resleting bermasalah itu, terdapat beberapa helai benang berwarna indigo menyangkut di resleting tersebut. Naruto menariknya kencang-kencang, kemudian memilinnya satu demi satu. Beberapa helai benang indigo yang panjang. Beberapa pertanyaan timbul dalam benaknya. Darimana asalnya benang-benang ini? Dan bagaimana bisa benang-benang indigo itu menyangkut di resleting yang berada menjorok dalam leher berkulit tannya?

Setelah menelitinya dengan saksama, Naruto tahu yang ditemukannya menyangkut di resleting _jumpsuit_ oranye hitam miliknya adalah rambut—bukan benang-benang indigo.

Kumpulan rambut berwarna indigo itu didekatkan pada hidungnya. Samar-samar tercium wangi lavender. Selagi ia menghirup aroma menenangkan tersebut, baru disadarinya, seluruh penjuru rumahnya juga tercium semilir lavender, kendati samar namun dengan penciumannya yang tajam, ia dapat mengendus wangi itu.

Sejenak sunyi menyelimuti kamar mandi. Kini ia terdiam memandangi helai-helai rambut di telapak tangan berkulit tannya. Pandangannya menerawang pada secercah petunjuk yang diberikan Tuhan yang mengacu pada malaikat penolongnya.

_Malaikat penolong_—

Berambut indigo.

Menyerbakkan wangi lavender.

Pekerjaan sempurna layaknya _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

—_siapa_?

Diremasnya helaian halus rambut indigo itu. Senyum melengkung di bibirnya, mata biru langit itu berkaca-kaca manakala memandang apa yang ada dalam genggaman.

Siapa pun orang yang diutus Tuhan untuk menolongnya, ya, siapa pun dia… Naruto tetap disesakkan oleh rasa terima kasih yang tak tahu harus diucapkannya kepada siapa.

"Terima kasih, hei, _Malaikat Penolong_…" lirih Naruto lembut di kesunyian.

.

#~**~#

.

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Siulan riangnya terhenti seiring dengan Naruto berhenti melangkah, menoleh pada sahabat karibnya—masih tersenyum lebar. "Hah?"

"Atau kau salah makan pagi ini?"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dilayangkan pada Naruto.

Urat di dahinya saling bersilang, napasnya memburu dan tangannya terkepal. Ekspresi sebal terpeta di wajahnya. "Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Aku baru saja mendapatkan sarapan enak pagi hari ini, jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Haha, aku mengerti. Kau keracunan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mungkin keracunan. Kecuali kalau aku diracuni." Naruto cemberut dibuatnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah berbelit-belit, _Teme_."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyelesaikan laporan misi tersebut tepat waktu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke. Mata oniksnya mengerling tajam pada Naruto yang mendadak memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Naruto, dengan gestur angkuh, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela. "Kau tahu tidak kalau aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki? Calon Hokage masa depan yang—tidak hanya tampan—keren, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong, gemar menabung—"

"Gah. Lewat saja bagian ceramahmu yang narsis itu—" sela Sasuke, "_Kuchiyose_ katak-katakmu saja tidak berminat mendengarkan racauanmu yang tak bermutu itu."

"Demi Godaime Hokage yang maniak judi tapi selalu kalah…" Naruto melayangkan pelototan maut andalannya yang gagal total direalisasikan—karena lebih tampak konyol daripada mengintimidasi—pada Sasuke, "bagaimana orang-orang bisa menyebutmu jenius, jika sopan santun saja kau tidak mengerti—sebagai contoh, memotong pembicaraan orang lain?!"

"Heh, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha tidak terbawa emosi meski urat di dahinya berkedut-kedut tanda menahan kesal.

"Salah siapa yang menyela padahal aku baru mau menjelaskan, _Teme_?" sembur Naruto jengkel. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut semakin kesal tatkala mendapati objek kekesalannya—tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri—berlagak acuh tak acuh.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Sasuke_-kun_. Tidak sepantasnya kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil ketika berada di tempat umum begini," ucap Sakura, diedarkannya pandangan pada sekeliling mereka. Untunglah kebisingan pasar dan aktifitas rakyat di siang hari, menenggelamkan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir. "Kau tak perlu membelanya, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak membela atau berpihak pada salah satu dari kalian. Sama seperti Sasuke-_kun_—aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa menyelesaikan laporan misi tanpa perlu dimarahi olehku terlebih dahulu."

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Detik terus bergulir, sementara dengan sabar Sasuke serta Sakura menanti jawaban Naruto. Berharap supaya Naruto tidak memulai jawabannya dengan serangkai kata-kata yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto meringis kecil kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak ingat menyelesaikan laporan laknat itu ketika terbangun pagi tadi."

Sakura melongo tak percaya. Sepintas kilat keterkejutan melintas di bola mata oniksnya, namun tetap saja Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar sembari bersidekap. Ekspresinya jelas mengguratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Anugerah Tuhan kepadaku, mungkin? Dia mengirimiku seorang malaikat untuk membantuku." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menembus keramaian pasar rakyat. "Berhubung aku terlalu sering menderita gara-gara ditindas kalian."

Naruto melenggang seraya tertawa kecil. Ia tahu ucapannya barusan dapat memicu amarah teman-temannya hingga di puncak limit masing-masing. Tapi, sungguh, Naruto tidak takut—terima kasih pada keidiotan dan adrenalinnya yang berlebihan.

"_BAKA_ NARU—"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… selamat pagi."

Niat suci Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengenalkan Naruto pada seribu satu siksaan kelas wahid, terlupakan tatkala Sai datang bersama tim sepuluh—menyapa mereka.

"Pagi, Sai," balas Naruto ringan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada tim sepuluh. "Yo, selamat pagi."

Kiba dan Naruto bertukar _highfive_ sementara Akamaru menyalak ringan. Hinata membalas ucapan _"selamat pagi"_ dengan suara terlampau pelan, dan Shino hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sai, aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata Sakura—begitu cepatnya ia melupakan amarahnya yang tertuju pada Naruto.

"Kalau maksudmu kau mencariku atas perintah Tsunade-_sama_, tenang saja, Sakura. Aku sudah tahu tugas apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Sai sebelum Sakura mengatakan maksudnya mencari Sai. "Aku hanya diminta memanggilkan tim delapan untuk menghadap _Godaime_-_sama_."

"Ya sudah, syukurlah…" Sakura tersenyum manis. "Sai, kami tunggu kau di Ichiraku Ramen makan siang kali ini, ya. Kau tidak ada kerjaan, bukan?"

Sai balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku punya waktu luang sampai sore nanti." Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana laporan misinya? Hukuman apa yang kita dapatkan dari Godaime _Sama_?"

"Eh, siapa bilang kita dapat hukuman?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Kukira sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi apabila Naruto yang menangani dokumen-dokumen laporan misi."

Naruto mengumpat-umpat, Sai tertawa kecil, dan Sasuke mendengus menyamarkan tawanya. Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Sebaliknya, Sai. Keajaiban telah terjadi, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan laporan misi dengan sangat-sangat baik," tuturnya pada kawannya yang kini kehilangan senyum anehnya.

Sai tampak tengah berpikir serius. Lalu pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit biru dengan tatapan menerawang, "Benarkah? Pantas saja hari ini cerah."

Naruto tersedak mendengar perkataan Sai. Ia melihat jelas bahwa Sakura tertawa geli dan Sasuke bahkan mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Sai.

"SAAAIII… kau tidak perlu ikut meragukanku seperti yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura-_chan_!" geram Naruto.

Sai hanya tersenyum, "Oke, oke," katanya—mengalah agar Naruto tidak bertambah marah.

Di sisi lain, selagi Naruto mengomel-omel diiringi tawa yang lain, diam-diam senyum lega terkembang di wajah persona itu.

Saat itulah terasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Hinata memijat pelan pelipisnya seraya memejamkan mata. Untuk sesaat tubuhnya oleng. Beruntung Sakura segera menyadarinya dan bergegas menopang gadis asal klan Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Pertanyaan yang disuarakan Sakura tersebut menyita perhatian para pemuda serta Akamaru. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dia tersenyum lemah. "A-aku baik-baik sa-saja, Sakura-_san_."

"Tuh, kan… sudah kubilang dari tadi ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Ya, 'kan, Akamaru?" Akamaru menyalak tanda setuju mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sakit, Hinata. Tak usah memaksakan diri," kata Shino. Nada suaranya begitu datar. Dan tentu ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Mau kuantar pulang, Hinata-_san_?" tawar Sai ramah—kelewat ramah sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik karenanya.

"Antarkan dia pulang jika kau sudah siap dipenggal mati oleh Hyuuga," tanggap Sasuke seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sakura yang telah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat pada Hinata, kini tengah mendiagnosa apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Sejurus kemudian—setelah menarik suatu kesimpulan, kunoichi kesayangan Tsunade itu menarik napas lega. "Tak ada yang perlu benar-benar dikhawatirkan. Kau kelelahan, makan tidak teratur, dan kurang tidur. Yang kauperlukan sekarang adalah makan yang cukup dan istirahat yang banyak. Oke, Hinata?"

Sai tersenyum, dikerlingnya Sasuke yang samar turut tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. Shino membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan Kiba serta Akamaru hanya bisa melongo—sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lega.

Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus berterimakasih. "Padahal a-aku tidak me-mengatakan apa-apa. Te-terima kasih, Sakura -_san_."

Sakura tersenyum malu dipuji seperti itu. "Bi-biasa saja. Aku hanya sudah terbiasa melakukannya," ucapnya merendah.

"Tapi, kau memang hebat, Sakura," tambah Sai. "Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Dan kau tak perlu mengelak," imbuh Sasuke.

Selintas angin berhembus. Meniupkan kesejukkan untuk mereka—dan ketika rambut Hinata melambai karenanya, Naruto membisu. Otaknya bekerja keras, berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

'_Lakukan! Atau kau tak akan pernah tahu,'_ batin Naruto. Sekelumit tekad tampak di binar mata birunya. Dihampirinya Hinata, ditepuknya bahu gadis itu—tak menyadari bahwa yang ditepuk bahunya terlonjak dan kaget setengah mati.

"Pulanglah—dan istirahat! Kuantar saja—daripada kau pingsan di tengah jalan," kata Naruto. Cengirannya melebar penuh makna ketika ia menemukan titik cerah hasil penelitian kecilnya—cengiran yang disalahartikan oleh banyak pihak.

Merah padam—rona menyapu wajah gadis beriris mata sewarna lavender itu. "_A-a-ano_… u-ukh… _e-eto_…" Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu—mengusir rasa gugup yang melandanya, meskipun begitu daya upayanya hanya menghasilkan dengungan yang samar terdengar.

Akamaru menggonggong protes, Kiba melongo tak percaya lagi, Shino—entah apa ekspresinya tiada yang bisa menebak. Sasuke jelas berpikiran bahwa asumsinya benar—sobat karibnya itu jelas keracunan sesuatu pagi ini. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Sekedar info, aku yang menawarkan diri duluan untuk mengantarnya pulang, Naruto," sahut Sai—sekilas matanya menyiratkan godaan untuk Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tak ada baiknya si Idiot itu mengantar Hyuuga-_san_ pulang. Karena faktor kuat penyebab Hyuuga-_san_ pingsan adalah dia sendiri."

"Aku asumsikan kau seakan ingin sekali mengantar Hinata pulang," tandas Kiba dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang diarahkannya pada Sai.

Sai tetap tersenyum—sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. "Dugaanmu tak sepenuhnya salah."

Akamaru menyalaki Sai, Kiba turut menggeram kesal. Selagi sepasang makhluk asal klan Inuzuka itu mendebat Sai, Shino terlibat percakapan dengan Sakura—yang sesekali disela oleh komentar _"tak bersahabat_" Sasuke.

"Indigo… dan lavender."

Hinata mendengar gumaman dari belakangnya, ditolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Naruto menghujankan tatapan lembut padanya—kemudian gadis itu menunduk.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa," ucap Hinata. Seluruh perhatian kini teralih padanya. "A-aku juga akan ikut menemui Hokage-_sama_."

"Tapi, Hinata—"

"Se-sebentar saja. Hanya bertemu dengan Hokage-_sama_. Ya, Kiba-_kun_?" bujuk Hinata halus.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Daripada pulang diantar Naruto dengan resiko pingsan di tengah jalan, Hinata-_san_ lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, memasang tampang puas. "Penolakan yang baik."

Naruto ternganga, sebelum urat di dahinya berkedut tanda kesal, "Selintas info, aku masih ada di sini—dan mendengar semua yang kalian katakan."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi bosan. "Tentu saja kami tahu kau ada di sini, _Dobe_."

"Kau tersinggung, Naruto? Maaf—kalau begitu," ucap Sai ringan.

"Hush! Kalian ini bertengkar terus!" seru Sakura—menengahi. Kendati ia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan antara rekan-rekan setimnya, tetap saja bukan perkara mudah untuk melerai mereka.

"Baiklah. Kau ikut kami, Hinata," Shino memutuskan, "kita harus bergegas ke kantor Hokage."

"Ah, cowok-cowok memang tidak peka," cetus Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang tampak agak kecewa dengan keputusan Shino. "Kalian harus menjaga Hinata. Oke?"

"Oke! Serahkan saja pada kami!" seru Kiba semangat, diiringi gonggongan Akamaru.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya sekilas, lalu berbalik dan lekas menyusul langkah-langkah panjang yang telah lebih dulu diambil Shino. Kiba dan Akamaru membuntuti mereka—usai melambaikan tangan pada tim tujuh.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai, beriringan melanjutkan perjalanan—berlawanan arah dengan Shino dan kawan-kawan. Dan mereka berhenti ketika merasakan Naruto tetap diam di tempat. Memunggungi mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sepasang mata birunya mengekori pergerakan gadis itu. Rambut indigonya yang panjang menari dihembus angin, tampak berkilau di bawah siraman matahari. Lalu diarahkannya tatapan pada telapak tangan berkulit tannya—sama seperti helaian indigo yang berada dalam genggamannya. Bahkan, ketika jarak telah terentang di antara mereka, wangi lavender itu masih menguar di ruang penciumannya.

Tangannya terkepal. Ia memantapkan hati, dan berlari mengejarnya. Kemudian mencekal lengannya.

Hinata tersentak kaget merasakan seseorang meraih lengannya. Ia menoleh, sontak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan mendapati pelaku yang menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika lengannya terasa kebas dan panas—seperti suhu udara tiba-tiba saja meningkat drastis. "Na-Naruto… _kun_?" panggilnya ragu.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata—yang lagi-lagi tindakannya itu nyaris membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat, membuka telapak tangan kanannya, dan meletakkan sesuatu di genggaman gadis itu.

Hinata membuka telapak tangannya, menemukan helaian rambut indigo—yang tadi diberikan Naruto. Tak mengerti, ia mendongak—bersitatap dengan Naruto yang sedang nyengir lebar.

Kemudian, Naruto berlari-lari kecil kembali ke sisi sahabatnya. Dia melambai-lambai penuh semangat pada Hinata yang terbagi pandang antara helaian rambut dalam genggamannya mau pun Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk segala pertolonganmu…" Naruto berseru lantang, "…_Malaikat Penolongku_!" Cengiran khasnya itu terpampang jelas di wajah yang tampak sumringah.

Di seberang sana, Akamaru dan Kiba melongo tak mengerti, Shino mendengus geli di balik kerah jaket tingginya. Dan Hinata terpaku di tempat dengan wajah merah padam. Tak kuasa berbicara, karena gadis itu mengerti malaikat penolong yang dimaksudkan Naruto, _malaikat penolong itu adalah dirinya sendiri_.

Naruto membalikkan badan, ia menatap rekan-rekan setimnya dengan raut wajah cerah. "Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen! Aku lapaaar…"

"Ternyata Hinata yang menyelamatkan nyawa kita semua lewat Naruto…" Sakura tertawa geli. "_Yare-yare_, aku jadi bingung harus marah atau apa padamu, Naruto!"

"Dasar Idiot. Teriak kencang-kencang, tidak tahu tempat," gerutu Sasuke, menyamarkan senyum kecilnya.

Naruto terkekeh. Dia hendak menyeret paksa teman-temannya menuju Ichiraku Ramen, ketika Sai menahan langkah mereka.

"Hei, Hinata-_san_ pingsan," celetuk pemuda dengan senyum aneh nan misterius itu.

Naruto lekas menengok, lalu menjerit histeris sama kencangnya dengan teriakan Kiba dan gonggongan Akamaru, kemudian bergegas menghampiri _malaikat penolongnya_ yang pingsan dengan wajah merah padam namun seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Anggota tim tujuh tergelak bersamaan mendapati Naruto—yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu—menggendong Hinata, hendak melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat, tak menghiraukan tim sepuluh yang dibuat panik karenanya.

Sepertinya pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen bisa ditunda sebentar.

Naruto Uzumaki mengabaikan gerungan lapar perutnya, dan lebih memprioritaskan menolong _Malaikat Penolongnya_, Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

_**OWARI **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Fic ini istimewa sebagai hadiah ultah Mami virtual saya, Yui Hoshina. Met ultah, ya, Mami. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, semakin berbakti kepada orang tua, dan apa yang dicita-citakan dapat segera tercapai. _Really, wish you all the best, Mami_! 3 Maaf telat banget kasih kadonya. (Delay dua bulan, cuy!) #digorok Mami :'( **

**.**

**Mohon maafkan saya apabila ficnya kurang memuaskan, dan standar banget. Tapi, saya harap pembaca dapat—setidaknya—tersenyum usai membaca fic ini. :)**

**.**

_**We are NHL! We are Family! Keep stay cool, Friends!**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya! ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
